


Well, Hello officer.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon possession, F/M, canon violence, threats of violence and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Being the only female officer in the small town, the men like to dump work they don't want to do on you.Entering the interrogation room, you find yourself face to face with a cocky and handsome stranger from out of town.But when all hell breaks loose, you're faced with a choice.Let the guy go, or face the problem yourself.Demon possession isn't real, right?





	1. Well, hello officer.

You were new to the station. And the only female cop in the small town. Which meant, the men used you more like a secretary then an officer. And being new, they often stuck you with anything that was any kind of headache. Hence you on your way to the small room that could barely be considered an interrogation room.  You sighed, walking with the paper work and small box in your hands.

This guy was arrested, you didn’t even know why yet, no one bothered to tell you anything. All you knew, was they took one look in the box in your hands and decided it would be too much of a headache to find out who this guy really was. But given the arsenal in the guys trunk, you knew once that bit of leg work was done, one of the guys would take over, and you’d get no credit. As always.

You steeled yourself for whoever might be inside, and opened the door. You ignored the guy, not even looking at him as you stepped in, shut the door and sat down, putting the box on the table between you and him, opened the file the file and started to read.

“Well, _hello_ Officer.” You rolled your eyes to yourself, and still refused to look over at him. “I would have been _much_ happier getting cuffed by you, sweetheart.”

When you were done reading, you put the file down and finally turned to him. You were taken off guard by his good looks and that devilish grin, but quickly recovered. “So, impersonating a federal officer to gain access to a crime scene, fleeing two other crime scenes, credit card fraud, resisting arrest, assault on an officer, an arsenal in your trunk that rivals what we have in this station.. Am I missing anything?”

“I’m a victim of a theft.”  You cocked an eyebrow. “You’re stealing my heart here, Princess.”

You sighed, and opened the box before dumping out all the ID’s in front of him. “Are any of these really you?”

“All of them, and none of them. Obviously.” He smirked. “I’ll tell you my name if you let me take you to dinner. I’ll even let you cuff me after.”

“Where’s your partner?” You were pretty good at not letting such comments bother you. You were a woman in a “man’s profession” after all.

“I work alone sweetheart. Except in the bedroom. Care to be my partner tonight?”

“You were seen with another man. He was your partner when you gained access to the first crime scene. Maybe 6'5, longer shaggy hair.”

He shrugged. “Never heard of him.”

You started going through the ID’s, putting aside the ones with rock star names, ones that obviously weren’t him. You didn’t know how people weren’t catching some of these. Those you put in the box. Some that could possibly be him, were placed on the side.

There was a knock on the door, and the officer on desk duty today walked in. “They found this in his car too. They read a few pages and told me to bring it to you.”

“ _Of course_ they did.” You groaned holding out your hand. You furrowed your brows when the brown leather back journal was placed in your hand.  The officer stepped out, and you glanced at the man across from you, and his smile was gone.

“I’d _prefer it_ if you didn’t touch that.” His jaw clenched as you opened the strap holding it closed.

You watched him as you opened the cover, your fingers running over the leather until you felt an engraving under a picture. You peeled it back. “HW? Is that you?” You watched his reaction. “No, not you..” You crossed your legs, sitting back in your chair and started to flip through it, skimming over the pages as you made your way, before going back to the beginning.

You were reading the diary entries first. Each one, and the man across from you was not happy when you sat forward, putting the journal down and he saw what you were focused on. “Not yours…” It was obvious by the dates on the pages. You voice was soft before you looked up at him. “Your fathers?”  He was glaring. “That makes you, either Dean or Sammy.”

You looked up again when you read the last entry. You started to go through the ID’s that were still on the table, looking for a Sam or a Dean. “Dean Winchester..” Your eyes locked with his. “You kept one piece of ID that was really you. You’re holding on.” He sat back in his chair. It was an old ID, long expired, but he had kept it in the box with the others. “Is your partner your brother Sammy?”

He refused to answer, so you kept looking through the journal. “You shouldn’t be reading that.” He finally said.

“If you won’t talk to me, Dean, I _have_ to read it.” You glanced at him again. “You’re not from around here. It looks like your not from anywhere in particular, at least not for a long time.” You had noticed various places named in passing through out the journal as it talked about things and events that barely made sense to you. “So why are you here? Why are you so interested in these crimes? What are you looking for?”

There was a commotion outside, and you furrowed your brows and glanced at the door for a second before going back to the book. Soon, there was shouting. “Uncuff me.” There was an urgency in his voice.

“No.” You said shooting him a look.

A second later a shot rang out and fear took over your face for an instant before you stood and started heading to the door, trying to glance out the small window.  " **Uncuff me!** You want to know why I’m here? _This_ is why I’m here, I need to get to my car or **everyone will die! Uncuff me!** “

“What is it? What’s out there?” You could hear screams of pain coming from the front desk area.

“Please… Let me get to my car and keep you safe… Let me save whoever I can. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Please.” Something about him told you to trust him. You knew you shouldn’t, for all you knew it was his partner out there. “ _Please._ Don’t let them all die. Let me save who I can, _while_ I can.”

You moved to him and pulled out your keys to undo his cuffs. “You try fucking me over, and I _will_ shoot you.” You told him.

His grin was back. “Only _fucking_ I’ll be doing with you sweetheart, will come later if we survive this.” He pulled you in for a kiss, one that you felt right to your core, then he let go and moved to the door. “My car, where is it? I assume my trunk is basically as I left it?”

You nodded. “Should be. I don’t think they started to catalogue it yet. There was too much, they would have made me do that too. Car should be right outside the back door, just up this hall to your right.”

“There a kitchen in this place?” You nodded, pointing across the hall “You stay in here. **_Do not_** open this door for anyone until I come back, understand?” You nodded. “Stay out of view of that window, I’ll be right back.” He opened the door and hurried out, going for the kitchen two doors down and across as you shut the door behind him.

A minute later there was a knock. “Open up, sweetheart.” His voice was low. You cracked the door and he handed a box of salt. You looked at him like he was crazy. “Trust me. Salt line in front of the door and stay in here while I head for my car. I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe, I _promise_.” You nodded, taking the salt and he hurried off for the exit, checking everywhere as he moved.

Instead of salting a straight line that would be broken if the door was opened, you salted a semi circle, giving the door enough space to open without disturbing the line. The door was shut and you had your back to the wall near by.

  
  


Dean made his way to his car, hidden under all the guns, was an emergency phone with only one number. “Sammy, they’re here, and there’s a lot. Please tell me you’re almost here.”

“Out front.”

“I’m out back. Let’s get to work Sam. I’ve got someone in an interrogation room, she’s good. They seem to be all up front so head my way.”

“Got it.” Sam hung up and slowly made his way around to the back, keeping out of view of the windows.

Once Sam got to the back, Dean was already inside. He headed in and saw his brother drawing a devils trap right outside the interrogation room door. When he was done, he knocked on the door. “Open up, Princess.”

You got up and pulled open the door, glancing wearily at the guy who was now with him. The tall man turned and gave you a reassuring smile.

“You asked about my partner? This is my baby brother, Sammy.”

“ _Sam_.” He said in an annoyed tone. “It’s Sam.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I saw a tape recorder in there right?” You nodded. “Sammy, you know what to do, I’m going to see what I can salvage up front.  Sammy will keep you safe. I promise.”

“Dean, what’s going on?”

“Demons, sweetheart. And they are _pretty_ pissed at us for crashing their party earlier.” He smirked before heading off and Sam came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He looked down at your salt line. “Smart. the door doesn’t break the line. You ever done this before?” You shook your head. “Huh, a natural. Tape recorder?” You pointed over to the table.

“Are- Are they all dead?”

He sighed. “We’ll save whoever we can, I promise.” He grabbed the tape recorder. “Be quiet while I do this, okay?” You nodded, moving back to sit against the wall again.

When he was done, he sighed. “Intercom, in the front I assume?” You could faintly hear fighting coming from there, and the occasional sound of a shot gun going off. You nodded. “Shit..”

“Uhm, upstairs.” He looked at you. “It’s mostly used as storage these days, but there’s offices up there. One near the front of the building, end of the hall should have an intercom. Its the old captain office, before everything was moved down here. The stairs are right over here, before you hit the exit.”

“Anyone up there?”

You shrugged. “Not usually. Like I said, it’s mostly storage.”

“Stay here. Dean drew a devils trap outside the door, plus the salt. No one possessed can get in here. So if that door opens, don’t get scared.” You nodded, but you still clutched your gun in your hand.

  
  


After he left, the room was deadly quiet. You could hear Dean fighting at the front, his shotgun going off from time to time. And you could hear Sam moving over head, the floor creaking under his weight. You felt useless. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. You looked up the window and saw Pete. “Help me, let me in, I think I was shot.”  You remembered Dean telling you not to open the door to anyone but him, you remembered Sam mentioning possession before leaving. “ **OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!** ” he screamed making you flinch.

When you didn’t move, the door blew open, the gust of wind from the swinging door blew away some of your sat line, and you panicked until you realized Pete couldn’t come in. He was stuck in the devils trap Dean had drawn.

“When I get out of this, I’m going to fucking _rip you apart._ ” He growled. “Pete here, wants me to bend you over that table first. I might just do that.”

You gathered up as much courage as you could muster, and grabbed the salt off the table, rushing to fix the line as quick as you could, before going back to the far wall.

He spewed profanity at you. Saying disgusting things, telling you what he’d do to you the second someone broke the trap. Laughing as he told you most of them were what Pete wanted, and he’d just let him have his way.

Then suddenly, Sam’s voice boomed over the intercom, speaking in Latin?

“ _ **Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…**_ ”

“No!” Pete growled. “ **NO! Someone break this trap, get me out!** ” You could hear people scrambling to get out and getting stuck. Two others got stuck with Pete.

“ _ **Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.**_ ”

They screamed, black smoke pouring out of their mouths as Sam rushed around them to check on you as his voice died down over the intercom. “It’s okay, it’s over.” He said softly, as bodies hit the floor.

As soon as Dean came in, bloodied and beaten, you rushed to him and clung to him, scared. “I told you I’d keep you safe.” He said softly.


	2. What now?

You didn’t want to let go of Dean, but eventually you had to.

The boys stuck around long enough to help you go over a story. Sam got into the computers and deleted any sign Dean had ever been there. Even shredding and burning the paperwork. You understood, the boys would easily get blamed for all this.

When they left you, Dean promised he’d check in on you as soon as he could, and you nodded as he and his brother hurried out. Your salt line was scattered in the hall, and the salt box thrown back into the kitchen area. The station was trashed, so no one would question it, not really.

You shut the interrogation room door and cowered back against the back wall before calling in the station a town over. It wasn’t hard to act scared as you told them something was going on, and you were locked in a room.

It took 20 minutes for them to rush in. When they got the door open, you pointed your gun at them, shaking. It was only half an act. How could you know if they were really who they said they were. You watched wide eyed, as the captain from the other station walked into the room, and took the gun out of your hands that you were pointing at him. “It’s okay. It’s over.” He told you softly before ordering his men to check who was alive and who was dead as he helped move you somewhere else.

  
  


They brought you to the hospital to have you checked out. You had no injuries, so you were placed in small waiting room to answer questions. “What happened in there?” The captain, another officer, and a psychologist sat in chairs across from the couch you were occupying.

“I-I don’t know. I was told to go to the interrogation room, to question someone, but when I got there, it was empty. So I waited.” You licked your lips. “They didn’t tell me who I was questioning, or about what. Th-they never do. Or, did..” You sniffled. “This was suppose to be a _quiet job_ , in a quiet town for my first station..” You shook your head.

“It’s okay..” The captain reached over and touched your hand you flinched pulling back. “I’m sorry. Please… continue.”

You nodded but took a minute. “I was still waiting when a commotion broke out. I figured whoever they were bringing in was putting up a fight, so I ignored it. The men often treat me like I’m frail anyways.” you shrugged, sniffling again. “But then the shouts got louder.. shots started to ring out.. I went out into the hall, and it was chaos. I-I got scared. Like I said, this was suppose to be a quiet job. Something to ease me in. I’ve only been here two months. I didn’t want to die. I knew I would if I went out there. I just.. I didn’t want die.”

“So you hid.” You nodded, looking ashamed. “It’s okay, because you hid and called for help, we got there in time to save some people.” You looked up, and the captain gave you a smile. “You were the only conscious person when we got there. The only one able to call for help.” You nodded.

  
  


He left not long after, to check on if anyone else was awake. 3 officers and 2 civilians not counting you were saved. 20 people dead. You were sitting with the psychologist who was writing on her little note pad when Pete came in. They psychologist smiled at him and motioned for him to sit on the couch as well, but she noticed you tense up when he moved closer. “Y/N?”

Even though you knew he was no longer possessed, you had his voice in your head. His, the demons, whoever’s, telling you everything Pete wanted to do to you. Some of them sexual, some of them violent, too many of them both. When he sat next to you, you all but jumped out of the seat, and huddled in the corner shaking.

“Y/n? Are you alright?”

“ **Stay away!** ” You yelled as she got close. “Stay away and keep _him_ away.”

An officer came running in. “Get the captain, and maybe a doctor. I think she’s in shock, she’s freaking out.”

  
  


They ended up keeping you in the hospital over night, with a police on guard outside your door. You barely slept, and tried to rush out as soon as you could the next afternoon. You had been questioned that day about the Occult paraphernalia spray painted to the floor but you reminded them you had been locked in a room and hadn’t seen.

You were given a ride home with an officer who was then tasked to watch over your house, since the suspect, or suspects, of what happened at the station were still at large. You were the only one released from the hospital so far. You spent the day researching, and double checking the officer was still parked across the street and in fact watching your house.

You had trouble getting to sleep that night, but eventually passed out some time after 2am. It wasn’t long after that you were woken up to a sound, and you shot up, gun in your hand pointing at a man standing at the foot of your bed. “Relax sweetheart. It’s just me.”

“Dean? How did you-” Sam came in your window next and chuckled. You started to lower your gun, but raised it again. “How do I know you’re you?”

Dean pulled down the collar of his shirt, Sam did the same. “Anti possession tattoos. We can’t be possessed. Plus, you salted your window. Smart girl.” Dean smiled at you with pride as you lowered your gun.

“Why are you sneaking in my window like teenagers?”

“You have a cop out front, and Dean wanted to check in on you as promised. I was brought along in case of trouble.” Sam smiled.

“What do I do now?” You looked up at Dean, even though it was dark, your eyes pleaded with him. “How can I go back now? I’m useless… I’m _scared_ …”

“We thought about that.” Dean gave you a smile as he sat on the end of your bed. “I have someone I want you to call when you can get away for a bit.”

“Anytime really. Pete walked into the room and I lost my shit. I’m on leave until I’m cleared by the psych.”

Dean furrowed his brows “ _Pete_?”

“The uhm.. H-he was possessed, stuck in the trap at the door. He was saying horrible things to me. T-The demon, _I think_. Telling me things Pete wanted to do to me… I can’t be near him, Dean. I’m suppose to work with him but _I can’t be near him_. And because of my reaction, they are investigating him.”

He cupped your face. “You can get through this sweetheart. You’re one bad ass babe.” He smiled. “I saw that the second you walked into that room. We have a friend, Jodi. She’s a sheriff. She can help you deal, teach you to fight, slow and steady, something Sammy and I can’t do right now. She can teach you how to be a cop who knows. Help you keep it all together. She went through it too.”

“W-will I see you again?”

“Jodi can call us when you get there if you want.” Sam smiled. “We’ll get there when we can. Promise. We need to stop in more often anyway. She gets a bit cranky that we don’t stop in for dinner more.”


	3. Meeting Mills and Singer

A week. A week since everything happened in the station. A week since you last saw Sam and Dean in your bedroom. A week of officers in and out asking questions you had no answers to. A week of cleaning up the station, and still you refused to set foot in it.

Finally, they were giving you space. You talked to the psych about going away for a bit, a cabin in the country to try and clear your head. Maybe for a week or two.. maybe a bit more. She had agreed it would be a good idea, but asked you to keep in touch if it was more then a week. Bring your cell in case they caught a suspect and needed you to come back. She gave you an apologetic smile and a hug, knowing this was hard for you, but she okayed your time away and let you go.

So you were sitting at your kitchen table, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth as you stared at the number Dean had given you. You took a deep breath and called. The woman who picked up sounded tired, and a bit annoyed, but the second you mumbled out your name, she perked up.

“Sam called days ago saying to expect a call from you. I was starting to get worried.” She chuckled. “The boys explained what happened. You’re a cop too huh?”

“Uh, yeah..” You answered almost shyly. “Though I’m not sure I can do it anymore..”

“I’ve got you, sweetheart. What day is it? Wednesday right?”  You nodded to yourself but before you could answer, she started talking again. “Come up this weekend. Which ever day works for you. I have the house here in Sioux Falls South Dakota, plus a little cabin if you need some space, we can get back to nature for a few days. Clear your head. Don’t worry about a thing okay?”

You nodded again. “Thanks.. I- You don’t even know me.” You chuckled.

“I know those boys. I owe them **big** , like you wouldn’t believe.” She sighed. “We can talk about that when you get here.  Just shoot me a text when your coming mkay?”

“Thanks Jody.”

Friday, you found yourself driving, following your GPS. When you got into town, you stopped, not wanting to show up with nothing but troubles. You weren’t sure if she was a wine of beer drinker, so you bought both. In all honestly, you could down a whole liquor store with how you’ve been feeling since this all started. Worse case scenario? You drank both, and woke up with a killer hangover.

You sighed as you pulled in front of her house. Turning the key, you sat there for a bit. You couldn’t bring yourself to get out. What the hell were you doing here? You only came because Dean told you to, and you barely even knew him.

You jumped when there was a knock at your window. Looking up, a woman in uniform with short hair smiled at you. “Come on out, I don’t bite.” She stepped aside as you opened your door. “You’re right on time, I only got home a second ago. Didn’t have time to change yet. You okay?” She had a worried look on her face. You shook your head and she pulled you in for a hug. “Come on. There’s someone you should meet. Don’t worry about your things just yet, we’ll get that in a minute.”

You followed her into her home and she stopped in the living room. “What the _hell_ Singer, when I said bring some stuff, I didn’t mean move in!”

An older man looked up from the piles of books that scattered her coffee table and he shook his head. “You said to bring all I got on Demons. That ain’t even the _half_ of it.” He motioned to the stuff he was going through. “This stuff over here is monster 101. Basics about _everything_ I ever hunted or ever heard of.” Finally he looked at you. “This the girl the boys sent ya?”

You introduced yourself while Jody got changed. Bobby was kind and helped you bring your stuff in. You placed the beer and wine in the kitchen while he put your duffle bag in the room Jody had told him would be yours if you got there before she got home.

When he saw the beer, he chuckled. “Girl after my own heart. Jody! She brought beer.”

“Don’t you _dare_ Singer. You’ve drank enough.” She told him as she entered.

You smiled a bit at their banter. Almost like a married couple, at least you’d assume they were if she hadn’t of giving him shit for ‘moving in’ with all the books. “Are you two..”

His eyebrows shot up, and she chuckled. Both blushed ever so slightly. “No. I’m the sheriff, he’s the town drunk. I just don’t want to have to arrest him later. _Again_.” She shot him a look. He held up his hands and moved away from the beer. “I use to assume he was nothing more then the town drunk. Until I learned about all this. What he and the boys do. Bobby here is the best damn thing to happen to hunters.”

“Anything there is to know about anything supernatural, I know it.” He smiled. “Boys call me on the regular for research. Stop in from time to time.”

“We all get pulled in the same way. Someone dies.” Jody said softly. “Your whole department got slaughtered right?”

You nodded. “Just about. Five people saved other then me, 20 dead.” You looked at them. “You guys? I mean, if you don’t mind my prying..”

Bobby gave you a sad smile. “Demon possessed my wife. I had to kill her.”

Your heart broke for him. But it hurt more when Jody spoke. “My son was brought back from the dead. Hell, a lot of people in town were. Even Bobby’s wife.” She glanced at him. “Boys tried to warn me, but I had missed him so much.” Her eyes started to water. “He uh.. He killed and ate my husband, and the boys had to save me before he killed me too. My son…”

Bobby put an arm around her. “The boys were pissed me at me. I should’a known better then to try living happily with my zombie wife. I had to kill her a second time..”

“I’m sorry..”

“Don’t be.” Jody gave you a smile. “Go on, Bobby can show you what you need to know about demons, some of which, it sounds like you already picked up from the boys. Zombie’s was an apocalypse thing, don’t need to worry about that.”

“Th- What?”

She smiled. “Boys can explain that when they get here. I called them right after hearing from you. Figured you’d want a friendly face you know. Should be here tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Uhm.. Before we do anything else.. Is there a tattoo place around? I’d like to get this as soon as possible.” You gave her a smile and showed her the piece of paper Sam had drawn for you. “I’ve been too nervous to go somewhere random along the way.”

Jody chuckled. “Yeah, we got someone who can do that. Come on.”


	4. You make me feel safe

The next day, Bobby got a call from the boys. Their current case turned out to be more difficult then expected and they needed research done. Promises were made to be in as soon as possible, hopefully just one day later then expected.

One day turned to two, then three. It was now Wednesday afternoon, five days after you had arrived. You were in the bathroom, hand washing some delicates in the tub. Jody had said she didn’t mind, and Bobby had simply blushed when he walked past. You were ringing  items out, and hanging them up when you heard an intake of breath behind you.

“ _Jesus_ sweetheart, if I knew this was waiting for me, I would have just _burned_ everything to the ground to get here sooner.”  You turned quickly, and Dean was leaning on the door frame, a half smirk on his face as he eyed all the lacy delicates. “Not that I’m complaining, _but_ Jody has a washer…”

You chuckled. “Delicates Dean. Mostly lace. Hand wash and hang dry if you want it to last.” You turned away, going back to what you were doing. “If you want a girl to look good, and _not_ spend a fortune on it, get use to delicates hanging in your bathroom.”

“Oh sweetheart, if I get to see _you_ in them, you can hang them anywhere you like.” You blushed slightly as you bent down to grab the last item out of the tub and pull the plug.

Once it was hung, you turned and he was eyeing you up and down, biting his lower lip. “Okay there _Casanova_ , go downstairs. I’ll be down in a minute.”

He grinned, glancing at the red nighty, lace top and polka dot bottom, you had just hung up before looking back at you. “Yes Officer.” He winked and left

  
  


Come dinner time, everyone sat around the table.  Jody was at the head, Bobby at the other end. Sam got in next to you, which earned him a glare from Dean as he sat across from you. Dean mostly watched you while he ate, but Sam kept you in conversation. At first, he wanted to know what you had been learning, which Bobby answered by telling them you were powering through the books.

You blushed a bit when he said you’d be great at research, and seemed to retain random information that Bobby sometimes missed. And that it was actually you who had found the information needed when the boys had called. You got through all the police reports and old news clippings quicker then he could have, pulling out the most important information. Dean smiled at you with pride.

You didn’t really need to be taught to fight Jody pointed out, or shoot. But her and Bobby still worked with you on fighting with a machete, and target practice anyways.

When everyone was done eating, the boys got kicked out while you helped Jody clean up and drank some wine.

  
  


“She looks better then when we left her.” Dean was sitting out front with Bobby and Sam drinking beers. “She good?”

Bobby nodded. “Better then when she got here. Almost afraid of her damn shadow.”

“I knew being around Jody would do her good.” He smiled. “How long she here for? I hope we didn’t get here in time for her to leave.”

Bobby shrugged. “No idea. She didn’t say, and Jody didn’t really ask. I think she’s just letting her have as much time as she needs.”

Sam nodded. “Jody knows better then anyone how hard it can be going back to that job when everything you’ve known gets shaken up like that.” He glanced at Dean. “I bet Dean’s hoping she sticks around a bit.” Sam gave him a knowing smirk.

“Shut up. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“ _Idjits_.” Bobby shook his head.

A minute later you came out, and handed Dean a plate. He looked confused until he saw what was on it. “You.. did _you_ make this?” He took it, and looked up as you nodded. He took a bite and moaned. “Best fucking apple pie I’ve ever had.”

You grinned. “Anyone else want some?” You turned asking them. Bobby and Sam both nodded.

You headed inside and Sam chuckled. “If he wasn’t in love before, he is now.”

Dean shot him a glare, and Bobby rolled his eyes.

  
  


Later on, you were all sitting outside sipping beer. You were sitting on the front stairs, looking out at the park across the street. “Jody..” She turned. “Mind if we go back to the cabin again?”

She smiled. “Anytime. I have to work, but you can go get some time to yourself if I’m working.”

“Dean wouldn’t mind going with you I’m sure.” Sam smiled and Dean shot him a look.

You looked up at Dean. “If you want, I don’t mind.” He said, giving you a soft smile.

“I’d like that.” You answered softly.

  
  


Everyone sat outside, drinking and talking for another hour or two. The boys talking about their hunt, and you soaked in as much information as you could. Jody was the first to head in to bed, since she had to be up for an early shift the next morning.

About 45 minutes later, Sam got up and headed in, hitting Bobby on the arm as he went by, and motioned for him to go too. Bobby glanced over at Dean, seeing how he was watching you and got up. “Night Y/n.” Sam smiled down at you as he went past, a hand resting on your shoulder for a second.

“Night.” You said to both before the door closed behind you. You and Dean sat in silence for a bit. When you finished your beer, you sighed and stood up.

“Hey, how are you doing _really_? You good?”

You thought about it for a second and nodded. “I’m getting there. I’m still not sure if I can go back to the station though. Back to working with Pete especially…”

He nodded understanding. “Is this helping at all? Learning from Jody and Bobby I mean. Being here?”

“Yeah, it’s helping a bit. You being here helps too.” You gave him a smile and started to head in.

He stood up from his chair. “Why is _me_ being here helping?” He asked.

You looked at him over your shoulder. “You make me feel safe Dean. The only times I’ve felt safe since all this happened, has been with _you_ around. Cabin tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Cabin tomorrow. Night sweetheart.”

“Night Dean.”

You headed in, and he stood there staring at where you had been for a minute. It’s been a long while since he’s felt like this. Normally, he’d bury it, ignore it, whatever it took to not drag someone into this life. But you were in it, like it or not, you were in it. He sighed wondering if he had a shot. Or if he even should.


	5. Red is your colour.

Dean chanced a glance over at you, and smiled to himself.  You were in a loose grey tank top that your white lace bra peeked out of ever so slightly at the top and sides, and cut off white jean shorts. _Thank god for summer_ , Dean thought to himself as his eyes went back to the road.

You were faintly aware of Dean looking at you sometimes as he drove to the cabin, not much uttered between you, but he seemed to be enjoying how you sang along to his music. Even if it was softly, and to yourself more then anything. It was hot, the windows were down and the wind was whipping your hair around. There was a slight sheen of sweat on your body, but the heat wasn’t unbearable today, so you weren’t too bothered.

In the back seat, Dean had food and things you had stopped to pick up on the way out. In a cooler, ice cream and frozen treats to help beat the heat once you got there. He didn’t seem to mind taking the beer out then putting in ice and your things in as long as you promised to share with him.

You didn’t need much convincing to take Dean’s car instead of yours. The arsenal in the trunk only helped seal the deal. But it was the roar of the engine when it started up that really sold it. The goose bumps that prickled your thighs as he pulled out had him grinning ear to ear. He’d never been so exited to get to a cabin.

When he pulled in, you got out, grabbing the cooler and your bag. Dean grabbed his, and a few bags. He watched you dropped your bag by the front door when you were inside, and head right for the kitchen with the cooler to put things in the freezer. He dropped his duffle next to yours, and headed in to put the bags of food on the table before going back out. When he came back in, he watched you move around the kitchen putting things away. He smiled and headed back out to get beer.

He shut the back door and turned, as you were walking out with a Popsicle in hand. “Anything else?” you asked, before putting it back in your mouth.

Dean swallowed watching you. “No, beers the last of it.” He said, two cases in hand.

You pulled the Popsicle from your mouth. “Mkay.” You smiled before heading back in. As soon as you were out of ear shot, Dean groaned.

  
  


You had wandered off into the woods earlier, and when you had been gone an hour, Dean went looking for you. It took him about 10 minutes before he found you, practicing with a machete against a tree. He watched you with a smile, watched how you moved, the sweat dripping down your neck and back, now that your hair was up in a messy bun. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, wanting to taste the saltiness of your skin.

He quietly stepped forward, and when you heard a twig snap, you spun and the machete caught his bicep. “Oh shit! Dean! I’m _soo_ sorry.” You dropped it and grabbed his arm. “Fuck, I cut your shirt, and you’re bleeding. Dean..”

“I’ve had worse.” He shrugged. “Stings like a _bitch_ though. It’ll teach me to sneak up on you.” He chuckled.

“ **It’s not funny, Dean!** I could have hurt you really bad. Come on.” You grabbed the machete and started leading him back towards the house. “Sit.” you told him, pointing to the couch once you were back inside.

“Yes Ma’am.”

You shot him a glare as he sat. You put the machete on a side table as you went to get the first aid kit. “Take off your shirt.” You called out from the bathroom. When you came out, you stopped dead seeing him bare from the waist up. “Uhm..” you swallowed as you eyed his chest. “I uh, I meant just the long sleeved shirt I cut. Your t-shirt could have stayed on…” You had to fight to keep your tongue from darting out to lick your bottom lip.

He cocked an eyebrow at you. “Should I put it back on? Or are you enjoying what you see.”

Your eyes flicked up to meet his. “Shut up, Dean.” You said before moving to sit next to him, cursing his cocky grin.

Dean watched you as you cleaned up his arm. You winced realizing it was deep enough to need stitches. He chuckled softly. “I can stitch it up myself if you tie it off for me.”

You shook your head. “I really am sorry Dean.” You glanced up at him.

“We’re good, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.” He watched as you stitched it up. “Remind me to buy you a sexy nurses outfit for next time.” He teased.

“Who says I don’t already have one.” You smirked, but didn’t take your eyes off what you were doing.

“Fuck, _please_ tell me you brought it. I demand you put it on right now.”

You laughed, and he smiled at the sound. “No, unfortunately, I don’t have it. Or the maid one either.” You heard the soft groan and glanced up for a second, shaking your head at him. Once you were finished, you cleaned off the rest of his arm where the blood had run down, then bandaged him up. “No heavy lifting.”

“Well there goes my night.” He teased. You rolled your eyes and put everything away. “Movie after dinner?”

You looked up and nodded. “Sure. What’s for dinner?”

He smiled. “I’m cooking. Bought some nice looking steaks.”  You nodded, agreeing steaks would be delicious. “Good.” He clapped a hand on your thigh before getting up. “Wait.. did you bring that red thing? Lacy top?”

You laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” you got up, and started to walk away.

“That would be why I asked, sweetheart. If you did, wear it.” He grinned.

“Ballsy Dean, _real ballsy_.” You chuckled from the bathroom.

  
  


Your mouth watered as he cooked dinner for you. It smelled so good and he went all out. He made you a nice salad and loaded baked potatoes to go with it. When he placed it in front of you, you just stared at it. When you took a bite, you groaned. “Where have you been all my life.” You wondered out loud.

He laughed. “ _Around,_ sweetheart. But right there when you needed me most.”

You smiled, blushing softly at the way he looked at you. “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

“I’m sure there’s something.” He chuckled before looking back down at his plate. You sighed softly as you watched him for a second. Beautiful, he could cook, he made you feel safe, and made you laugh. But Bobby said hunters don’t settle down, don’t stick in one place, or with one person too long, it never ends well. You looked back down at your plate and ate.

  
  


“I’m just going to change, I spilled a bit of dressing on my shirt.” You pouted.

He chuckled as he put the dishes in the sink and headed for the living room. “ **Red!** ” he called out with a grin.

You smiled and shut the bedroom door. Biting your lip, you stared at your bag sitting on your bed for a second before headed to it to get changed.

You walked into the room, and crossed in front of him making your way to the couch. “Jesus…” He moaned as his eyes swept over you.

Blushing, you sat with your back against the arm of the couch, your legs stretched out in front of you and your ankles crossed in his lap. “You told me to wear it, Dean. Should I change?” You smirked, in the red nighty with the lace top.

“Never.” His hand went to your ankle as he took you in again. “Fuck, is red ever your color sweetheart.”


	6. Give me a shot.

His eyes never left your body as he licked his lips and continued to take you in. His warm hand still on your crossed ankles, his thumb brushing over it softly back and forth.

“Dean.” No reaction. “ **Dean!** ”

His eyes finally shot up from your lace covered bosom to your eyes. “Hm?”

“The _movie_?” You reminded him. “Putting it on some time tonight?”

“What?” He got a confused look for a second, but when you cocked your eyebrow he seemed to remember. “ _Oh_ right, yeah.” He chuckled. “Sorry, got a bit… distracted.”

“I can _see_ that.” Your eyes never left his and he let out a soft groan, shifting in his seat before he turned away from your gaze to grab the remote and hit play on the movie he had picked. You watched him for a bit, studying his features. If you had met him any other way, you’d happily climb into his lap if he wanted it and run your fingers through his short hair. But he was a hunter, and Bobby said hunters don’t really do future. Dean could be your safety for the moment, but that was as far as it could go.  So you sighed softly to yourself and turned away from him, your attention going to the movie.

Through out the movie, his hand stayed on your ankle, or calf. Sometimes just sitting there, sometimes moving along it, or his fingers drawing random patterns. You felt his eyes sweep over you from time to time and _tried_ to ignore it.

It took everything in you to try. But you couldn’t do a one night thing, not with him. Feelings were already there on your end, you couldn’t pretend they weren’t. A few days. Hunters never stayed in one place for more than a few days. That’s what you were told. You could handle the flirting for a few days. Right? You looked over at him, when he felt your eyes on him he looked at you his grip on your calf tightening a bit, but you tore your eyes away. _Fuck_.

When the movie was over, your legs slipped of his lap and you stood up with a stretch. “Night Dean.” You said softly, walking past him. He looked at you confused as you headed for the bedroom.

When you were inside, you leaned your back on the shut door. “Son of a _bitch_.” you heard him groan before he got up off the couch himself.

Later that night, you were sure you heard his soft moans from the other side of the wall. You bit your lip and slipped your hand inside your panties, letting him hear yours.

  
  


Neither of you mentioned hearing the other, but there was a renewed curiosity in his eyes. You flirted, _god_ the two of you flirted. But nothing more happened. Not once, in all the days you spent at the cabin, did anything more that and brushing against each other happen.

Every day, his eyes got more curious, confused, and darker with want. You were driving him insane.  At night you could hear him, he could hear you. During the days, the flirting never stopped, but you never hinted at wanting more. He did everything he could short of simply grabbing you. He even once all but spelt it out, but every flirt, every brush of his body on yours, you just blushed, chuckled and continued with what you were doing.

  
  


He was sitting in the car driving, frustrated beyond belief. The nights did nothing but make it worse. He couldn’t finish unless he could hear you, and hearing you only made him want you more. “Fuck.” he mumbled to himself. You were in the damn white cut off shorts again, but with one of his T-shirts. You had stayed a few days longer then expected and had run out of shirts.

“You okay?”

He realized he had cursed out loud and you were watching him. “Peachy.” He grumbled. You blinked a few times, before your eyes went down and you glanced back out the window. “Sorry.. I’m just..” He let it hang there.

You knew the end of that any ways. You knew what you were doing to him. He had been doing the same to you all week. Driving you mad with want. Your chin went to your chest, and when you breathed in through your nose, he was all you could smell. Even his clean shirt had the lingering smell of his old spice and his own musk. The smell of him alone drove you to the brink of insanity. You looked up again trying to ignore it, ignore the urge to slide closer and burrow yourself in his side.

  
  


As soon as the car pulled into Jodi’s you were out the door. Dean sighed as he shut off the engine. It felt like you couldn’t get away from him fast enough.

Sam, having heard the Impala pull in, stepped out. “Hey, have fun?” He smiled at you.

“Yeah, good times.” You said moving past him, barely looking up as you headed in.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes followed you, then he turned to Dean who was sitting in the car with his head back. Sam stepped closer and Dean finally opened the door. “Aren’t women usually a little happier after yo-”

“We _didn’t_.” Dean all but growled as he stepped out slamming the car door shut behind him.

“Wow, _really_. Two of you alone and nothing?” Dean shot him a glare. Sam held his hands up, “Hey, when a few days, turned into a week undisturbed, I just figured..”

“Well you figured wrong.” He went into the back for his bag.

“I could of swore she was into you. _Really_ into you.. Did I get that wrong?” Sam looked confused.

“She wants it Sammy. _Fuck_ she wants it, but for some reason she won’t let me near her. No matter what I did, or said.. Not even a kiss, barely a touch. _Nothing_.”

“Think it has anything to do with you being a hunter?” Sam gave his older brother a sympathetic look.

“Why? Why would that matter?”

“ _Apparently_ , she got the whole ‘hunters don’t get a future’ talk. We don’t settle down, we don’t get relationships, we don’t even stay anywhere more then a few days.”

Dean clenched his jaw. “ ** _Who_**.” A demand, more then a question.

“Bobby.”

Dean growled, tossing his bag to Sam as he headed inside. Jodi’s truck was gone, so she’d be at work, but Bobby’s car was still in the drive. “Are you _kidding_ me?!” he growled at the old hunter when he found him in the kitchen.

“What?” Bobby turned to him. “I thought you’d come back in a better mood.”

“How the fuck can I when _you_ told her she ain’t got a fucking chance!” Bobby furrowed his brow. “You told her about all the shit hunters don’t get. And I don’t get a fucking say?! She won’t let me _near_ her, Bobby.”

“Dean-”

“Don’t fucking try to talk your way out of this okay, I know what the god damn life entails, _I live it_. But like it or not, _she’s_ in it too. I thought I finally _maybe_ had a fucking chance at something. Before I could even get here, _you ruined it_. Thanks a lot, _dick bag_.”

“You really are an Idjit, you know that?” Bobby growled, slamming his beer bottle down. “Yeah I told her what to expect. But you want her Dean, you fucking _show_ her. _Fight_ for her. Against all god damn odds. Don’t blame _me_ for you giving up. If _you_ give up, you don’t really want her.”

Dean was pissed. “I swear to _god_ Bobby, one of these days…”

“You’ll _what_? What could you _possibly_ throw my way that life hasn’t already?” Bobby waited for an answer but Dean just growled and walked away.

  
  


You were pulling on a clean shirt when there was a knock on your door. “Sweetheart, let me in.” Your breath caught in your throat for a minute, hearing his voice. “ _Please_. I need to talk to you.”

You pulled your shirt down and opened the door. “Dean? You okay?”

“No.” He walked in and you shut the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his short hair and sighed. “I know you know. Hunter life, you got the talk.  All the shit we don’t really get because it ends bad. We don’t get apple pie lives, so we settle for booze, cheap motels and one night stands.”

Your eyebrows went up. “One night stands a common thing?”

He looked at you confused for a second. “So you didn’t hear about the one night stands..” You shook your head. “ **Fuck**!” he growled to himself and sat on the bed. “Like you’d want me now…” He looked so heart broken.

“Dean-”

“Look, just.. let me finish okay?” He looked up at you and swallowed. “We don’t get an apple pie life. Hunters don’t get a chance to grow old. It’s _rare_ hunters get out of the life, and when we do, we get pulled back in somehow. That much is true.” he sighed. “Hunters don’t have much in the relationship department because we don’t want to drag people into the life. This is no life for _anyone_.”

You watched him as he spoke. He was baring his soul to you, this was the most serious you had seen Dean, _ever_. Even in the police station half of what he had said to you was a flirt, or a sexual innuendo.

“But like it or not, _you’re in_. If I could, I’d keep you out but I can’t. And I thought maybe, _maybe_ I finally found someone I don’t have to pretend to. Someone who’s not a hunter, but knows. That maybe I had a shot at _something_. I like you, sweetheart. I _really_ fucking like you. I know you know that.” His eyes were locked on yours. Those brilliant green eyes, searching for some sign that you felt the same.

“ _Please_. Give me a shot.” He was almost pleading. “Ask around, Winchesters defy odds at every turn. Everything put in front of us. Let me try defying _one more_. Give me something to _live_ and _fight_ for, other then my brother.”

Your heart was pounding, the sound flooded your ears. How could you say no to him. “Dean…”

His arms came out, he grabbed your hips and pulled you to stand between his legs. His face went against your stomach. “I _want_ you. Not just for tonight. I want to try for more. I want to hold you every chance I get. I want to drive somewhere, _anywhere_ , and when I get there, I want to see your smile when I feel like the world is coming down on me. I don’t care where you are, I’ll go there every chance I get.”

He looked up at you, and you couldn’t help it. You leaned down and kissed him softly. “I want you too, Dean.”


	7. Well, Hello Agent.

It had been six months before you felt ready to go back on the force. Six long ass months of getting ready and learning what you could to feel safe enough going back.

You refused to go back to the station. Still shook every time Pete went near you. The captain who had taken over was happy to give you a glowing recommendation and a transfer elsewhere. You told him you didn’t care where, so long as it wasn’t there. He had given you a smile and a nod and promised to find you a place.

And he had. Another small town about 4 hours away. “Ease you back in slowly” he had said. Hoping this quiet job worked out better then your last. And it had, though a little too well if you were honest.

Six months later, another transfer came through. The town you were in had pretty much _nothing_ going on, and the other place looking for someone was closer to Jodi, just a few hours out. Bigger town, more to do, and closer to friends. Of course you grabbed it.

Life picked up after you moved in. You had a cute little 4 bedroom house, not that you needed that many rooms. You got hit on a lot, but you always chuckled and turned them down. “I don’t date cops.” You’d tease, as if that was really your excuse. “I like being the one in charge.” You winked and walked off with your coffee.

When a missing persons came across your desk, you worked it as you always did. When the third one came along, you called Bobby.

“ _Alright sweetheart, I’ll send whoever’s closest._ ” He had promised.

The next day, you were at the front desk when the door opened. “ _Ugh_ , FBI.” The officer next to you rolled his eyes and sighed.

Two men walked up to the desk and flashed badges to the officer next to you. “I’m Agent Page, this is my partner Agent Plant. We’re here about your missing people. _Three,_ is it?”

“Five, as of this morning.” You said looking up. “Well, _Hello_ Agent.” You grinned.

A smile spread over Deans face. “Officer. Mind filling me in?”

“Anytime.” His brilliant green eyes had a glint to them as he watched you. “Follow me Agent Page. Set up Agent Plant with at a computer so he can get to work.” you told the other officer as you started towards your small office.

Dean followed you in, shutting the door as you closed the curtains. As soon as you were done, he pushed your back to a wall and his mouth was on yours. “ _God_ I missed you, sweetheart.”

You let yourself melt into him for a bit. Holding him close, wanting his lips on every inch of you but settling for your lips and neck. “Fuck did I miss you too, Dean. It’s been too long.”

He chuckled. “Three weeks.”

“Three weeks _too long_.” You told him, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and kissed you one last time before pulling away. “Staying at my place while you’re here?”

He nodded. “You holding up okay with all this?” He asked, you could see the worry on his face. “Last supernatural thing you dealt with was-”

You nodded, “The station. I’m good _so far_.” You gave him a soft smile. “Better now that you’re here.”

“Give me what you’ve got, baby. I’ll get this son of a bitch out of your town.” His thumb brushed over your cheek. “I’ll kill it for even being within a hundred miles of you sweetheart.”

You chuckled softly and put a hand to his chest to push him back so you could move. You grabbed the files off your desk. “Here. These are the five missing people. It’s not much. I’m not even sure if-”

“We’ve hunted on less, baby.” He smiled.

Your phone rang, and Dean motioned that he’d bring the files to Sam to go over, you nodded and answered the phone. “Officer Y/L/N..”

  
  


Dean dropped the files in front of Sam who just chuckled at the goofy grin on Deans face. Sam pointed a finger at his lips, and Dean furrowed his brows before catching his drift. He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and saw a faint, light lipstick had rubbed off. It only made his grin grow which Sam chuckled and shook his head at.

“Agents..” You came out of the office and they turned. “Body turned up.”


End file.
